


Aww are you falling for me

by Hiccupthesmol



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Barista Lance (Voltron), Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Soulmates, Their both nerds and in love, Wholesome shance, lance is smitten, shance, shiro is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiccupthesmol/pseuds/Hiccupthesmol
Summary: This is my first fic I've posted here and I really hope you all like it especially my giftee~Arlio requested Soft/fluffy holiday themed outing and Soulmate AU (any form),Beta’d by the wonderful BattyIntentions





	Aww are you falling for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeedMan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeedMan/gifts).



> This is my first fic I've posted here and I really hope you all like it especially my giftee~  
> Arlio requested Soft/fluffy holiday themed outing and Soulmate AU (any form),
> 
> Beta’d by the wonderful BattyIntentions

Lance was on his break letting his fingers run over the tattoo like marking on the nape of his neck, three simple symbols (たかし) of what he knew to be Japanese. His friends helped him searched up what language it was but Lance refused to know the name. He wanted to find that out when he actually met his soulmate in person. They teased him about being all sappy but it’s who he was. He hummed as he got lost in thought and he didn’t notice a hand in his face snapping its fingers. He snapped his head up and blushed a little, It was Pidge trying to get his attention. “S-sorry Pidge what did you say?” he asked and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.   
  
“I said your break is almost over and we are getting busy out there, better be ready to get back to work lover boy” they teased and gently punched his arm. Pidge was always teasing them about their soulmate but it was all in good fun. He didn’t mind it honestly, he was hung up on his soulmate a little bit.   
  
“Thanks Pidge, I’ll get back to work now,” he grinned and stood up and downed the rest of his ice water, heading back out onto the floor. Pidge wasn’t kidding when they said it was getting busy out here. He hummed softly and tied his apron back on and adjusted his name tag. He took over on cash and smiled sweetly,  serving customers and making small holiday jokes to brighten their day. He served a few customers before a very handsome man walked up to the register. He was tall, buff and gorgeous. Lance blushed and felt very giggly all of a sudden. “H-hi what can I get for you today?” he stuttered out a little.    
  
The man smiled sweetly and glanced up at the menu before he looked back at the cute guy. “Can I get an extra large peppermint tea with two cream, two sugar and a shot of chocolate please?” He let the boy punch in his order.   
  
“Ok, will that be all for today?” he asked and stared at him a little dreamily. That's when the man turned to his left and Lance saw it. His name printed neatly just behind the man’s ear. He gasped softly and automatically reached for his neck and ran his fingers over the mark. It couldn’t be...could it? The man looked back and reached to pull his wallet out.    
  
“Could I also get one of the peppermint bark cookies please, oh make that two I really like peppermint,” he chuckled softly and smiled wider. Lance was awestruck over the man’s laugh, it was rumbly, soft and cute.   
  
“Of course, that will be $6.22 please and can I get a name for your order?” He smiled and punched in the rest of his order before opening the cash register. The man handed him a ten dollar bill and hummed.    
  
“Shiro, S h r i o,” he spelt out for him and Lance wrote it down on his bill before handing it back to him.   
  
“Oh uhm before you leave may I ask if your name is Japanese?” At the question Shiro raised a brow. He’d never been asked that out of the blue before. The cashier looked very concentrated on something and he looked down at his name tag.  _ Lance _ . He gasped and looked back up at blue eyes.   
  
“Yes it is, and is..is your name really Lance?” he asked shakily as he hoped that he wasn’t making a huge fool of himself. If this man really was Lance and he really was asking about his name then could they be...soulmates?   
  
“Yeah, can you tell me what this means please?” he asked softly and turned around, showing him the little symbols on the back of his neck. The man, Shiro, let out a gasp and smiled.   
  
“T-that’s my name...we’re soulmates!” he gasped once more and looked at the man, Lance, as he turned back around to face him with wide blue eyes.    
  
“Yeah and my name is behind your ear!” he beamed wide. “Uhm so I hope this isn't to forward of me but do you want to go on a date to get to know each other better?” he asked and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt nervously.   
  
“Of course, just write your number down on my bill and I will text you.” Shiro smiled and handed back his bill which Lance quickly took and wrote his number down on before handing it back. “Thank you. I’ll text you Lance, it was really nice to finally meet you.” He blushed a little bit and went to grab his tea and cookies. He gave Lance a wave before heading out into the snowy streets.   
  
  
A few weeks later, Shiro and Lance were on their second date. They were at a skating rink and Shiro was having a bit of trouble getting the hang of skates. They were both having fun though. Shiro kept holding onto Lance every time he wobbled or stumbled a bit and Lance loved it. They weren't doing anything fancy, just going around in circles and doing a few hearts and figure eights. Shiro gasped and held onto Lance tightly as he slipped and fell down, landing on his butt. He groaned and looked up at Lance, who was giggling a little bit at his boyfriend. “Aww Shiro, are you falling for me?” he grinned cheekily and swiftly avoided the smacks to his legs and thighs at his pun.   
  
“Lance, you were just waiting to use that pun weren't you?” he huffed and reached out, taking Lance’s hands as the other man slowly helped him back onto his feet. “And besides, I’ve already fallen for you, you dork.” He smiled and pulled him in for a sweet kiss to which Lance hummed and kissed back gently.   
  
Once they pulled back, Lance took Shiro’s hand and walked him around the rink for a few more times before they went to the snack bar and ordered some hot drinks. Peppermint tea with chocolate for Shiro and apple cider for Lance. They sat there, curled up on a couch in front of the fire place sipping their drinks while talking about their day and such. It was another perfect date for the couple.   
  
The end!   
  
I hope you like this Arlio! It was so much fun writing this for you! I love shance and I love winter. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
